Thank the lord for that elevator
by Irishgurl111
Summary: Danny and Lindsay get stuck in an elevator and things happen that lead to big events!
1. Elevators, and more

The doors were about to close when Lindsay Monroe heard Danny Messer call out to hold the elevator. She put her hand in between the closing doors and smiled as Danny came though. "Hey Montana" Danny said smiling. "Hey Danny finished processing?" Lindsay asked. Danny nodded his head. "Listen, I have been wanting to talk to you about something, I know that you said that you couldn't be with me, but " The elevator stopped and the light flickered out. "Danny what's happening?" Lindsay asked nervously. "Darn, power outage, the generator should come on in a minute. Anyway back to what I was saying. Since you told me we couldn't be together I just haven't been feeling… good. I just so want you, us to happen. I know you don't want it to, but I do. Please just tell me what your feeling right now." Danny finished his speech. " I feel… scared that I will never be with you" Lindsay admitted. Danny pushed her against the wall of the elevator and kissed her. All of the stress from the past year drained out of her at that second. She felt warm and safe being so close to Danny. The elevator phone rang. Danny pulled away and picked up the phone. "Detectives Messer and Monroe are stuck in the elevator when is it going to get moving." Lindsay slid to the floor to think about what had just happened between her and Danny. She watched he nodded at whatever the person on the other line was saying. " Ok thank you, I'll deal I have been stuck in a panic room with a dead body before I think I can handle and elevator with a colleague for a few hours. All right. Thanks anyway. " Danny sighed as he got off the phone. "We might be stuck down her for a few hours, but anyway where were we?" Danny asked walking towards Lindsay with a mischievous smile on his face. "Wait Danny we need to talk about this first. I need to know if this would just a fling or do you actually want this?" Lindsay asked with a befuddled look on her face. "I want to have a relationship with you, not just a fling. Look I haven't liked a girl like I like you in a long time. I want to be able to take you on a date with out people asking us a ton of questions. I want you to be my girlfriend. Does that answer your question?" Lindsay pulled him down to the floor and kissed him. She climbed on top of his lap and than Danny kissed her forehead than her nose and then lingered in front of her lips and Lindsay said 'Yes, that answers my question quite nicely actually" Lindsay started to unbutton his shirt, but Danny pulled back. "Montana, do you really want our first time to be in an elevator." "No, but what else are we going to do?" "How about we just talk for a while?" They exchanged stories about their families, outstanding cases they have worked on, and much more. After a while they got tired and fell asleep with their heads propped up against each other. Meanwhile the rest of the team and the maintenance crew was trying to get the elevator to move. "I got it" Said Detective Flack. The elevator opened to Danny and Lindsay asleep on the floor. "You guys must be tired" said Mac feeling sorry for them. "Don't worry about it I just need a long sleep in my bed." Said Danny rubbing his eyes as he tried to stand up. Once he was up he offered his hand to Lindsay to help her stand up. They walked down to their cars in silence, but then Danny grabbed Lindsay and kissed her. "Do you want a go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Danny asked in between kisses. Lindsay giggled and then said "Of course I would like to see you tomorrow, but I just…" Danny cut her off by kissing her. "No buts. I want to go on a date with you tomorrow night." He kissed her on the head and walked to his car. Lindsay put on her favorite shirt and a cute skirt. She was so nervous and she didn't know why. She heard a knock on her door so she grabbed her jacket and her purse and ran to the door in a fluster. "Wow. Montana you look … amazing." Danny said looking her up and down. He moved forward and kissed her on her forehead and then her nose and then her lips and started to push her back into the apartment. "Easy cowboy, I thought we were going to take it slow" Lindsay said as she started to push him back out the door. "Okay, okay let's go" Danny replied. Lindsay and Danny came through the door kissing each other. Lindsay removed Danny's jacket and then kicked off her shoes. Lindsay slipped out of her jacket and then helped Danny out of his shirt. "So much for taking this slow" Lindsay said laughing as Danny pushed her into her bedroom. Danny opened his eyes to a mop of chestnut brown curls in front of his face. Lindsay woke up and felt warm and safe in his strong arms. Danny sensed that she was awake. "Morning Montana" he whispered in her ear. She rolled over and Danny kissed her nose and Lindsay burrowed into him. "Hey Danny, I thought you said you didn't cuddle" Lindsay said sweetly. "Only for you Montana" he said kissing her hair. " Don't tell anyone though" Danny walked in to the lab more cheerful than usual. "What do we got" Danny asked Stella while he rubbed his hands together. "Nothing, death has taken a break for today so it is mostly paper work… you look awfully happy today" Stella said "Let's just say I had a good night sleep' he said recalling last night. Lindsay walked in with a goofy smile on her face. "I hear death's on vacation" Lindsay said. Stella could not help but smile. "So you are both very, very happy today" Stella inquired "Well why not?" Danny said turning around and walking away. "It's a great day" Lindsay said as she tried to catch up with Danny. "Danny" called Lindsay "Hey Montana, just the girl I was looking for" He said leaning for a kiss but Lindsay pushed him away. "Back off cowboy before that can happen again you have to answer my question" Lindsay said "What's your question" Danny said turning back to his locker to get a clean shirt. "Should we tell them?" Lindsay asked "I was planning on it" Danny answered smiling "Ok" Lindsay said then sat down holding her stomach "You alright?" "Yeah I'm fine just a little nausea, let's got tell 'em" 2 weeks later Lindsay sat on Danny's toilet with a pregnancy test in her hand. Oh my god. She thought. Positive. 


	2. 3 Whole Weeks Of Waiting

A/N: Ok so I'm not really sure how this spacing thingy works so if its totally weird I'm so so sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI:NY. But the story line that one is mine.

Lindsay sat on her toilet staring in disbelief at the test in her hands. She started to panic. _What am I going to do? Should I keep it? Well I can't get rid of it. Is Danny going to leave when I tell him? I mean it was only one night and we used protection._ Lindsay started to cry. She heard Danny come through the door, but id did not register in her brain because it was so clogged up at that moment.

Danny heard crying coming from the bathroom and ran in to make sure everything was ok. He saw Lindsay with her head in her hands. He ran over to comfort her. "Linds, Lindsay are you okay?" Then he noticed what was in her hands and jumped up from the ground. "WHAT?" Danny yelled and started to pace. "Danny, I'm pregnant" Lindsay said.

He nodded his and then spoke in a calmer voice than before, "But how? I mean we've only done it once and we used protection. And what are we going to do? Are you going to keep it? If you are I will be there every step of the way. How are we going to juggle it with work? Do you know how far along you are? How about-" Lindsay stood up and kissed Danny cutting him off. "You are so sweet. I love how worried you are about this. And you don't know how glad I am you're staying. We'll figure all of this out in time" She hugged him tightly. Then when Lindsay looked up she saw Danny looking at her and he said the three words that Danny Messer never expected to come out of his mouth. "I love you"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lindsay and Danny lay in the bed, Danny had his arm around her warm naked body.

"Are you allowed to have sex when you are pregnant?" Danny asked

"Well unless I have two uteruses then I don't think it can happen again." Lindsay answered laughing.

"You have to set your appointment, make sure the baby is alright and stuff" Danny sputtered. Lindsay turned over and smiled at him and then said,

"I will call right now" She rolled over to the phone and dialed the phone number of her OBGYN.

RING...RING...RING...

"Hello Dr. Mosonoso's office, how may I help you?" said the polite receptionist.

"Yes this is Lindsay Monroe, I am calling to make an appointment" Lindsay said.

"Well we are so busy we don't have an opening for 3 weeks. I am so, so sorry." Replied the receptionist.

Lindsay sighed but then said " Well I will take whatever you've got for me" Lindsay wrote the date down on the pad of paper and then said thank you and hung up the phone.

"Ugh... they don't have an appointment for a whole 3 weeks" Lindsay complained.

"That blows" Danny muttered half asleep

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

3 weeks later Danny and Lindsay walked into the commotion filled office. Pregnant women and there nervous looking husbands scattered the room. The women came in all sizes, large, small, and medium. Lindsay had to fill in some forms and then after a while they got called in.

"Hi..."the doctor looked at her chart to find the name. "Lindsay" she shook her hand and then turned to Danny. "And you must be the father" Danny shook her had "Danny Messer nice to meet cha" he said, his accent seemed to have thickened from the time when they were in the waiting room to in here.

"Well let's get you started" the doctor said a little to cheery.

She put some sort of goop on to Lindsay's belly and then brought out the ultra-sound machine. "We have a heartbeat, and..." She paused looking at the screen closer. "What is it?" Danny asked nervously.

"Well there's another heartbeat." The doctor answered Danny to make sure he didn't worry.

Danny looked at her in disbelief. "Twins?" the doctor nodded her head.

"Wow" Lindsay said.

"Twins" Danny said starting to pace.

"We're having twins!"


	3. Where is he?

**A/N: I don't know anything about babies so bear with me. **

Lindsay and Danny did not know how to tell the team that first they were together and second that she was pregnant…with twins. So they decided just to come write out and tell them.

They entered Mac's office with a nervous look on both of their faces. "Hey Mac, we gotta talk to you bout something" Danny said his accent thickening.

"What about?" asked Mac.

"Well Me and Montana are together, oh ya I knocked her up on the first date and she is about two months pregnant." Danny explained in a rush.

Mac sat down. "Wow, that is a lot to hear in 10 seconds. Well I guess congrats are in order."

"How will this affect our jobs?" Lindsay asked obviously concerned.

"Well you are going to have to take maternity leave, as for the romance… try to keep it out of work."

"Okaaaay" Danny said pleased.

When the others found out there had been an exchanging of money. Mac had won by a long shot.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Danny had been great. He had dealt with hormones and cravings. He had talked to the babies each night, even though he thought it was stupid. And he didn't seem scared at all. They had moved in together since they thought it would be easier.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

One day Danny and Lindsay were sitting in the break room. Lindsay was 6 months along, and was very healthy. You could only tell she was pregnant from the profile.

All of the sudden Lindsay squeals in pain.

"What's happening?" Danny said jumping from his stool.

"Oooh, I don't know, but it really hurts" she replied clutching her stomach.

'It feels like contractions" she added.

"No, no, no. It is way to early!" Danny exclaimed

"I think I have to go to the hospital Danny"

Stella had witnessed the events so she rode along with them to the hospital. They rushed up to the front desk and in panic they all started to speak.

"She's having contractions." Danny said pointing to Lindsay.

"She is only six months along." Stella said.

After they had said what they wanted to say. Lindsay spoke in a calm voice.

"Hi I'm Lindsay Monroe, I think I might be having contractions, but as my friend Stella here has said I am only six months along, I am trying not to panic, but this is pretty scary for me and obviously for the father and my friend." She said pointing to her nervous boyfriend and good friend.

Lindsay had settled into the uncomfortable hospital bed. Danny was pacing outside her room, his hands were on his head and he looked very nervous. A doctor came into the room after the test results came back. "Well good news, Ms. Monroe, it was just Braxton Hicks Contractions. They are very common in this stage of the pregnancy. Sometimes women don't even feel them, so no need to worry, where is the father I want to just tell him that everything is alright."

"He's just outside…" she started to point, but no Danny.

To be Continued


	4. Author's Note

Guys,

I am so sorry, but I have no time for fanfiction any more. The only time I do have I like to read them, so I am sorry, I am going to have to give up on this story… just with all this school work, and family buissness, my granpa's real sick, so I just don't have time Sorry.


End file.
